1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing reel having a shock-absorbing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fishing reel comprises a main body, and a spool mounted on a side of the main body. A transmission mechanism is mounted in the main body and combined with the crank to drive the spool to rotate. A sliding mechanism is mounted in the main body and engages the transmission mechanism to drive the spool to translate linearly. The main body is combined with a fishing rod. A fishing line is wound around the spool, and a crank is mounted on the main body. When in use, when the crank is driven, the transmission mechanism and the sliding mechanism are driven by the crank to drive the spool respectively so that the spool is rotated and translates linearly so as to wind or unwind the fishing line.
However, when the fishing reel is hit by a foreign object or dropped onto the ground, the transmission mechanism and the sliding mechanism are impacted and loosened so that the sliding mechanism cannot engage the transmission mechanism exactly, and the spool cannot be operated smoothly.